Family
by DC Talk rox
Summary: okay just a quick one shot about Harry and his sister.


**Family**

**I don't own Harry Potter. End of story. The end.**

Harry Potter, age 15, stepped into the auditorium closely followed by his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, his (finally) girlfriend. They had come to watch a muggle musical that Hermione and Ginny had been wanting to see. Intermission had just, unfortunately, ended and the show still had an hour left!

53 torturous minutes later the cast had come out or bows. 4 minutes later, Harry saw her. Green eyes and curly black hair.

"Oi. Harry is it just me or does she look just like you?" Ron whispered next to him.

"Yah, I see it too. Weird." Harry said.

"Thank-you all for coming. The students have been working really hard on this performance for about 6 months, so let's give them another round of applause." She said. Why did she look _so_ bloody familiar?

"Ginny can I see the program?" Ginny nodded and handed it to him. Producer/Choreographer: Kaylee Johnson. "Do you guys know anybody named Kaylee Johnson?" Hermione looked over at him.

"No, why?"

"Because she looks awful familiar."

"Why don't you go talk to her, Harry?"

"I don't know, Ginny. I've just got that feeling that I know her or at least knew her." If only Sirius was still around they could ask him. Lupin might know, though.

_Lupin,_

_Just wondering if you knew/know anyone named Kaylee Johnson._

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Yes I do, why?_

_Lupin_

_Lupin,_

_I thought she looked familiar. Where do you know her from?_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_I think that it might be easier if I told you in person. Can you meet me in the Barnes and Noble café on Saturday at 9?_

_Lupin_

_Lupin,_

_Sure I'll see you then._

_Harry_

**[Barnes and Noble-Saturday]**

"Harry! Glad you could make it."

"Um…so you knew Kaylee Johnson? How?"

"Right to business then. Kaylee…is your sister. Shortly after Lily and James got married they had a daughter, Kaylee. She was a squib. When she was three you were born and the prophesy was made about you and You-Know-Who. They were scared and Kaylee was put up for adoption. It was easier to hide three people rather than four. She went to a squib couple in America. That way if she was able to do magic later they would understand and she would not be thought of as a freak." He had a sister?!

"Why didn't anyone tell me before now?"

"We were going to tell you on your 17th birthday."

"Does she know?"

"I'm not sure. Here is the address if you want to visit them." He had a sister. A sister! "I have to go meet Tonks. I'll see you around Harry." Harry just nodded. He had a sister.

"Why don't you just have a seat of the couch, dear? I'll go get Kaylee."

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson." He sat down. The mantel and all of the walls were covered in pictures of a black hair and green eyed girl. The pictures started at the age of what looked about three years old and went to the present.

"Harry?" Kaylee came in shyly. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress and her hair was braided down her back.

"Kaylee. I-You…er-"

"Hello Harry." He got up and they embraced… and the doorbell rang. He saw her smile. "I'll be right back." And she left to answer the door. Harry followed curious. She was standing in the doorway in some guys arms. Whatever-his-name-was looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"Great. Just great, Lee. You know, that's exactly what I want to see when I come and pick you up for Prom. I thought you loved me enough to not see someone else at the same time. Guess I was wrong." He let go of her and moved away and started heading away from the house.

"Jared! Wait!" She called after him but he just kept walking. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and shouted "Jeg elsker dig."

"What?" Harry looked at his sister confused. She _was_ spouting gibberish after all.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." He turned around to face her.

"Say what?" Harry said. What were they on about?

"Jared, this is my lillebror Harry. I'm not with anyone else. I should have told you about my past." Harry could tell Jared was trying not to smile.

"I don't know half of what you said." Harry looked between the two.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Wasn't thinking. Lillebror means little brother and jeg elsker dig means I love you. I wish I could stay for a little longer, Harry, but prom starts in 30 minutes." She said while taking her hair out of the braid. "Jared and I need to go if we want to get there on time." Kaylee's mom chose that moment to come out.

"Why don't you come inside, Harry, I'll get you all caught up on your sister and we can plan a day where the two of you can spend all day. Come on." She led him into the kitchen.

So to sum it all up-he had a sister. His sister had a boyfriend… yup that's about it. Harry smiled. Today wasn't half bad.

**A/N: just a short little one shot. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review.**

**V**

**V**

**By using**

**V**

**V**

**The green button**

**V**

**V**

**Right**

**V**

**V**

**Here.**

**V**


End file.
